


Body Talk

by narumei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Drawing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumei/pseuds/narumei
Summary: "Were you, perhaps, drawing me?"Tendou’s voice dropped a pitch deeper, as if he wanted to whisper those words toward Ushijima only. The latter stopped from his track, his eyes leered elsewhere. Tendou smirked when he saw the heat rising onto Ushijima’s cheeks, staining a light rosy pink. He had been caught red handed, and they both knew it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 379





	Body Talk

"What are you drawing?"

Ushijima looked up, his back was leaning against the tree. He sat neatly against the grass as a volleyball was rolling away from his side. Tendou grinned at him— _that bright, cheeky grin_ . “What are you drawing, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou repeated. Ushijima was undecided in responding to that. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the breezy air around him. It was one of those days, where the sun wasn’t too bright, the sky was cloudy enough, the weather didn’t feel as warm. Ushijima leered at his sketchpad and the 2B pencil in his other hand.

There were several circles, a few lines, and some designs; he himself couldn’t distinguish what he was trying to draw. “I’m not sure..” Ushijima almost murmured. Tendou bended down his knees, leering over Ushijima’s expression. Lips curved downwards, eyes were tense as ever. He looked grim. Tendou couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle.

“How can you not be sure of what you’re drawing?”

Ushijima sighed under his breath. His bangs swayed as the cold, soothing breeze continued blowing over his face. “How did you find me here? And why is your hair look so wet?” Ushijima tried changing the subject.

Tendou flashed a tender look, leaning himself forward; Ushijima immediately moved his sketchpad away from the man. “I wanted to see you, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Don’t we see each other everyday already?” 

Tendou sniggered. “So? I still wanted to see you." The red hair plopped himself down onto the grass, facing the utterly dumbfounded Ushijima. 

“Tendou, dry your hair first at least.” Ushijima spoke rather flatly.

Tendou shrugged. Their thighs almost brushing against one and another, even their shoulders almost touched. “I miss the time when I can usually let my hair down, the hair gel can be a bit troublesome sometimes.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you just let it down like you used to?”

“Nahhh, I like my usual hairstyle a lot better. Cooler and more intimidating.” Tendou smirked, earning a painful sigh from Ushijima.

“It’s just a hair, either way you’d still look the same.”

“Aww don’t say that, you should get your hair styled too sometimes!”

“As long as it doesn’t interfere with our practice, I don’t really care.” 

Ushijima's smile was vague, barely noticeable. But Tendou has seen it enough to know when it's lurking.  _How cute_.

Tendou moved himself away, sitting right beside Ushijima now. He let out a small yawn as he leaned back, balancing himself to place his head against Ushijima’s shoulder. He almost died of laughter when he saw the grimaced look on Ushijima’s face with the corner of his eyes. “Tendou, you’re still wet–”

“It was Semi.” Tendou prompted. “I had a fight with him earlier.” He smiled wryly.

Ushijima began to soften.

Tendou extended his legs, crossing them at the ankle. “It was a stupid fight. I provoked him. He got mad. And thus, this happened.” He inferred to his drenched hair.

“...How did you two get into a fight?”

Tendou snorted, steadying his head. “I told you, it was a stupid fight. I was being an idiot, he was being an idiot. Aaand We ended up getting yelled at by Hayato, ‘cause you know, Reon is just too nice.” _The guy didn’t have the heart to yell at Tendou nor Semi_.

As Tendou spoke, Ushijima began to turn a new page. His mind finally moved into a mile away, picturing and imagining an outcome. He flipped his pencil for one last time.

“I mean, I know it was my fault, but he didn’t have to go so far to pour a bucket of water at me.” Tendou clicked his tongue, feeling rather displeased.

“What did you say to make him that mad?” Ushijima felt like he needed to speak so he would go unnoticed.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it...just remembering his face annoy the shit out of me.”

Ushijima’s hand is moving rather quickly, he didn’t want to miss any tempo to the drawing. He let out a hummed sound, looking at the sketchpad before him; Ushijima still didn’t know what he’s trying to draw. He only visualized. Everything was in his mind. It wasn’t perfect, but it wasn’t half bad either.

“Will you two be okay? Don’t we have a practice to attend tomorrow morning?” Ushijima said after a few moments. Head tilting to the side to get a better view of his sketch. 

Tendou clicked his tongue. “I guess? I don’t know. I don’t care.” He spoke rather childishly, bringing his knees to his chest. 

"Tendou, wait–" Ushijima caught the movement in his peripheral vision and paused.

"What?" Tendou glanced over to Ushijima.

"I’m sorry, but can you go back to how you were sitting?" Ushijima said, voice cautious and on guard. He was going to get caught, but he couldn’t risk the chance of losing the perfect image.

"...Why?" Tendou sat up straighter, looking at Ushijima with curiosity sparkling over his eyes.

"I was–"

"Were you, perhaps, drawing me?" Tendou’s voice dropped a pitch deeper, as if he wanted to whisper those words toward Ushijima only. The latter stopped from his track, his eyes leered elsewhere. Tendou smirked when he saw the heat rising onto Ushijima’s cheeks, staining a light rosy pink. He had been caught red handed, and they both knew it.

“....No.” Ushijima denied it quietly, clearing his throat for a moment before he looked back to his sketchpad. He widened his eyes, almost startled at the palm cradling against his cheek, he heard Tendou chuckling at him, thumb was pressing and fanning over the bone so softly. Ushijima calmed himself, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“You were, weren’t you?” Ushijima almost yelped when Tendou shuffled himself closer, pulling on the collar of Ushijima’s shirt; disregarding each of their personal spaces. Tendou swooped Ushijima down, stopping his lips against the base of the ace’s lips. Ushijima flushed quietly when he heard that devious laugh. “Just admit it, Wakatoshi-kun.”

“I did not. I wasn’t drawing you.” Ushijima flat-out lied, refusing himself to glance up to look at Tendou right at that moment.

"Do I inspire you, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou sounded so full of himself, his voice was matching with his conceited smile. The line of his lips touching against Ushijima’s. The red hair was tightening his grip against Ushijima’s shirt, forcing the male to look back at him. And there it was. The sweet volatility in his eyes, layering with something even stronger. Ushijima had seen those dark eyes enough to recognize what was about to come.

Not letting Ushijima reply. Instead, Tendou closed the ace’s mouth with his own. Ushijima felt a little bit annoyed, displeased even; for he couldn’t finish his drawing—but feeling Tendou’s warm lips part against his; Tendou’s teeth nibbling on Ushijima’s lower lip; Tendou’s hand pulling him even closer—maybe it all would be worth it. Ushijima let the sketchpad fell from his lap, pencil rolling to god knows where. His lips parted as he let Tendou began invading his cavern, a muffled groan had dripped from Ushijima as he tried balancing himself forward.

"We shouldn’t be doing it here," Ushijima spoke, feeling torn. The erection on Tendou’s pants was completely noticeable, Ushijima tried to look away. Cautious and heated.

"I don't care, I want you, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou spoke, his bangs completely covering his eyes. He pushed Ushijima against the tree, capturing the ace’s lips one more time.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Ushijima could feel the droplets from Tendou’s hair spreading against his visible skin. 

“We’ll be quick, I promise!” Tendou spoke, climbing on his lap. Ushijima shivered, he didn’t know that Tendou’s clothes were also wet. The latter swayed, his hand smoothly skimmed up his hair; and Ushijima felt quite unease at the sight. Tendou was watching him, still letting a few droplets fall. His eyes looked solemn, haughty even. 

“You’re making me all wet now,” Ushijima spoke, rather bluntly.

“Yup, exactly, that’s the point~” Tendou purred softy against the other’s cheek. And then without thinking much, he immediately pulled and threw off Ushijima’s shirt to the side, wasting no time to flip the situation and chained Ushijima to the grass. The latter nearly let out a hiss, his fingers were clawing against the fabric of Tendou’s drenched clothes. Tendou’s fingertips were splaying and ghosting over each dip and curve of Ushijima’s toned stomach. 

Ushijima’s breaths were hitching. Tendou’s fingers felt so cold; the man had an imperious look. Ushijima exhaled a deep groan, his heartbeat wasn’t as steady. Tendou’s eyes drifted close, diving himself forward to flick his tongue against the other’s neck; warm and sensitive, just like how Tendou liked it. He began to bare his teeth, nipping against the smooth, tender skin. Ushijima panted, legs spreading further apart instinctively. He tugged on Tendou’s hair, pulling him into a rash, hungry kiss. 

“I—I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Ushijima groaned. Tendou snickered at that, licking the base of Ushijima’s lip. “Relax, Wakatoshi-kun.” He ensured. Sliding his hand against the other’s pants. His other hand pulled on Ushijima’s chin, crashing both of their lips once more. Tendou nipped on Ushijima’s lips, mild and tasty. He smirked when he had successfully pulled over Ushijima’s pants.

Tendou’s hand reaching through the visible outline of his boxers. Ushijima moaned against Tendou’s mouth, body jerked as his hips began to tremble.

“Let’s make this quick, shall we?” Tendou smirked. 

“Ugh..” Ushijima had already lost his track of thought when he felt Tendou pulled his thighs apart. The latter snickered as he pushed a finger inside—the action almost made Ushijima jolted in surprise, his hands were reaching against the fabric of Tendou’s clothing. He whimpered as soon as Tendou pumped his finger in and out of his rim, curving then slightly pressing against Ushijima’s prostate, holding his finger there, skimming it inside; watching at Ushijima’s reaction.

Ushijima groaned, body wasn’t ready at another finger invading in. His breaths felt shaky; there was that familiar dull throb, he was so light headed with pleasure—began to be unaware of his surroundings as Tendou continued with his frictions. Ushijima wanted to scream, but he couldn’t. What if there someone nearby? What if someone caught them in the act? He tried biting his bottom lip, muffling a loud moan from exhaling out.

"You ready?" Tendou asked, voice low and husky. Jerking his own pants away. Ushijima gave him a weak nod from beneath him, the male could hardly trust his voice. Tendou flashed him a domineering expression before he pushed inside with a one vile thrust, one that was so smooth yet forceful that made Ushijima’s breath hitched.

Once Tendou was fully content, he paused to look at Ushijima, “You need to relax, Wakatoshi-kun.” He spoke teasingly. Rubbing the soft surface of Ushijima’s neck, urging him to calm for a little bit. The latter nodded obediently, letting go of the breath he was holding on, he panted breathlessly. Tendou began his pace gently and slow, his hands caught Ushijima’s hips. The latter moaned quietly when Tendou starting to pick up his speed; it felt so deep and full inside him.

“Harder, _please_.” Ushijima pleaded. Tendou grinned, pouncing back and forward against his his prostate. Ushijima crashed both of their lips into a bruising kiss; Tendou immediately opened his mouth to bite and taste over Ushijima’s bottom lip. Licking at the small wound he just made a few seconds ago. 

Ushijima turned his face away, he suddenly felt too hot. His breath hitching as his eyes gazed over, slowly and carefully falling shut as Tendou’s hold on his hips got even tighter; the picture of the red hair’s hand and finger marks were slowly burning into Ushijima’s mind. Tendou continued abusing the swollen rim, massaging it with every frictions. Ushijima bit into his bottom lip. He could feel the shaft bulging with muscles right after he pulled out only to just slam right back in, pressing hard against his overly tight prostate.

The pleasure had swallow them whole. Clouding both of their minds. It was so intense. Tendou panted, his eyes were so concentrated, and he grinned—that triumphant remarkable grin. 

Ushijima came with a deep groan, holding his breath. His face flushed, red colored; when he had realized he just came onto Tendou. The latter seemed like he didn’t care though, his eyes were focused on Ushijima’s tight heat, fucking inside the latter even harder—his pounding quickening. He licked his wet lips.

"I can’t hold it anymore," Tendou hissed. Slamming his shaft back into Ushijima for one last time before he finally came inside.

* * *

“So?” Tendou leaned in, Ushijima tensed when he could feel the other’s breaths against his lips. “Are you finally gonna admit that you were drawing me?” He cupped Ushijima’s chin.

“I...fine, yes.” Ushijima confessed, face burning with heat.

Tendou smirked victoriously at that, pressing both of their lips together. 

“Okay that’s enough,” Ushijima pushed Tendou away. “I’m at my limit here.” He spoke honestly, voice low and breaking. 

“Aww, c’mon Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou leaned his hair, brushing over Ushijima’s skin. “Just one more round pleaseee?”

“No.” Ushijima sharply stated.

“I’ll give you the chance to do me this time?”

“Give it a rest already.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love ushiten so much aaaa
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this sin lol


End file.
